eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Round and Round
|year = 2014 |previous = Straight Into Love |next = Here For You |composers = Raay |language = English, Slovene |lyrics = Tinkara Kovač, Hannah Mancini,Tina Piš |position = 25th |points = 9 |image = |Yearpre = |Yearnext = |conductor = -- |semiplace = 10th |semipoints = 22}} Round and Round (also known as Spet) was the Slovenian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2014 in Copenhagen performed by Tinkara Kovač. She co-wrote the song with Hannah Mancini, who represented the country only one year prior, and Raay, one-half of the duo Maraaya, who ended up succeeding her in Vienna. The song qualified from the second semifinal in 10th place, Slovenia's first qualification after multiple tries. In the final, it was performed 17th following Italy and preceding Finland. At the close of voting, it finished in 25th place with 9 points. Lyrics |-| English/Slovene= Negotovi, med svetovi Krog za krogom, ujeti v čas Ko že veš za vse viharje si razigran A vendar si sam And now I’m gonna show you how to breathe I’m gonna show you how to live (I’m gonna hold your heart in hand) Yeah I’m gonna make you understand You don’t know, you don’t know, is it love, is it hate? What are you changing? (What are we doing?) You don’t know, you don’t, but can you feel it inside? Feel the roses, feel the pride (Can you believe it?) Round and round again we… Round and round again we go… oh-oh… Round and round again we… Round and round again we go… oh-oh… Is a moment just a circle Just a song you play on repeat? If we can’t change how we’re living Isn’t life just a lie that we feed? And now I’m gonna show you how to breathe I’m gonna show you how to live (I’m gonna hold your heart in hand) Yeah I’m gonna make you understand You don’t know, you don’t know, is it love, is it hate? What are you changing? (What are we doing?) You don’t know, you don’t, but can you feel it inside? Feel the roses, feel the pride (Can you believe it?) Round and round again we… Round and round again we go… oh-oh… Round and round again we… Round and round again we go… oh-oh… Ko nebo ne bo prekrilo najinih sanj Prerojena (Bova spoznala) Ko nebo ne bo imelo pravih idej Spet bo najin čas (Da bi sijala) Spet vse bo isto, spet vse bo tisto Kar je bilo, oh-oh… Le srce bo tisto ki ne bo več isto Kar je bilo, vse kar je bilo |-| Translation= Uncertain, in between worlds Round and round, trapped in time When you already know all the windstorms you’re playful But by yourself When the sky won’t cover our dreams We’re reborn (We will meet) When the sky won’t have the right ideas Again it will be our time (To shine) Again everything will be the same, again everything will be the same As it was, oh-oh… Only the heart will not be the same anymore As it was, everything as it was Trivia * One of the backing vocalists, Lea Sirk, went on to represent Slovenia at the Eurovision Song Contest 2018 in Lisbon. Videos Category:Slovenia Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2014 Category:21st Century Eurovision